User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 26 The Apocalypse
(10 years ago the trio a new team of heroes had defeated Stalker and many enemies and overcome many trials and defeated an ancient enemy of the scribblenauts Aku and his army 10 years ago a young maxwell and jason had fought in the true final battle but that is another story in the recent years life on earth has changed most of asia have become habitable once again in the recent years Maxwell has gotten married to his girlfriend Janet Landgrab and Jason has gotten married to Anna since during the final battle 3 years after the invasion had been repeled Jason was about to die and Anna confessed her feelings to Jason and Jason admitted he felt the same way and fell in love with Anna as for Sam she has become a world famous artist and has traveled across the globe while Maxwell and Jason have discovered legendary heroes that are frozen in time in japan and have learned areas around japan are also frozen in time and are trying to find a way to restore time in japan it is unkown what caused time to stop in japan but it was most likely due to the invasion the technology that the akkumadon army used to this day the city Shanghai is the only city to restore untill) "Sir this is the last city but what is that" said a soldier on the communicator "that was a recording from eight weeks ago there are zombies in shanghai if they get out in public or somewhere in the country we may never find them the governments have shanghai locked down some zombies got out but with the zombie we captured the DNA pointed us to the zombies that got out and they have been killed now the truth begins someone was studying how to bring the legendary heroes back but it will take three lives while we prepare for the apocalypse" "The Apocalypse?" asked Jason "yes zombies were sighted in a cave in norway if those monsters get out then all heck will break loose we need to eliminate the zombies if they get out then nothing will stop the world from ending." said Maxwell "lets kill." said Jason (upon arriving maxwell and jason defeated the zombies and found a mysterious device. THAT CAN ALLOW YOU TO USE GRAVITY ON STUFF AND CAN ALLOW U TO TRAVEL INTO THE PAST OR FUTURE INTO ANY TIME PERIOD.) "so lets test this puppy out." said Jason wearing the mysterious device on his wrist "no lets not risk it" said Maxwell while Jason kept messing with several buttons "um Maxwell" said Jason freaking out. Just then zombies began to appear from time portals all around the world causing a zombie apocalypse "Sorry" said Jason while shrugging (all around the planet which recovered from the invasion and defeat of the empire was now in chaos the armies all began to shoot down every zombie while the restored scribblenaut order began to fight the zombies as well.) (continue the rest tomorrow) Category:Blog posts